wartime passion
by Suki issunsakihayami
Summary: i'm bad at tthese things lita... heero... *chapters 4-7 added.*
1. mixed emotions

my first crossover... a moment to treasure for a life-time.  
okay, enough treasuring, this is a gundam wing and sailor moon crossover, (but u alreay knew that!) basic disclamers aply, sailor moon and gundam wing don't belong to me, they belong to there creators, and i clame no ownership over them,(though i wish i did, i'm really broke) and i am not making any money off of this, okay, on to the story (is it just me or do i say okay a lot?)  
  
  
Wartime passion.  
by angel of darkness  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The brunette-haired gundam pilot, sat in front of the computer. not really paying attention to the computer. His mind drifted to earlier that day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey, heero." heero hearing his name, spun around really fast.  
  
"Yeah, what is it dou?" the gundam pilot asked his friend.  
  
"Can I ask you a question."  
  
Heero looked at the american gundam pilot, his eyes widing. "Yeah, sure what?"  
  
"What's up with you and lita?" the gundam pilot asked nersiosly. "are you guys a item"  
  
"WHAT?!" heero screamed. "ME AND LITA?!"  
  
"Yeah, and from your reaction, i say you two are." Dou said talking about the slight redness on heero's checks.  
  
"No, way. i don't think we are." Heero stated, the blushing from his checks mostly gone. (i said mostly!) "at least I don't think we are. I'm not sure about lita though."  
  
"Do you want to be more than friends?"   
  
"I'm not sure if you even would call us friends, sure we talk, but only when we are repairing our gundams, but we only talk to each other to keep ourselves from getting bored. Heero, looked at this alli, who obvisosly wasn't bying it.  
  
"Really. Just comrads," Dou said winking at Heero.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The wink."  
  
"Cause it's obvious you like her."  
  
"What?!" Heero screamed once again. "i told you if anything we are just friends."  
  
"Sure, but me and Quatra were talking and we both believe that you to make a cute couple."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Don't you kind her cute in anyway." Dou tried again.  
  
"Sure, i guess. But i'm not like you following every girl i think is cute."  
  
"Right, you're Mr. to-buzy-for-a-social-life. Lossen up."   
  
"In case you forgot, we are in the middle of a war here."  
  
"Whatever." Dou said not buying any of what he said. "Gotta go pal, i have a date. But if i where you, i would snatch her up fast. She's to pretty to stay single for to long. Someone else is gonna pick her up." he said walking out of the door.  
  
*End Of Flasback*  
  
Heero sighed, and walked into the living room, plopping himself on the sofa. Waiting for Dou to come back from his date with Hilde. He needed to talk to someone. Now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
loved it. hated it. confused. want more. review!  
-Angel 


	2. you're late!

Wartime Passion   
Chapter 2  
by Angel of darkness a.k.a. *angel*!  
  
next chapter!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're Late!" Hilde yelled at Dou. "I was waithing for 45 minutes before you arrived! What took so long?!"  
  
"Wooh,calm down Hilde. I was talking to Heero." Dou replied.  
  
"about Gundams right." she said angrily. "I swear that's all you men talk about.  
  
"No, Hilde." Dou said as he gathered his girlfriend into his arms. "Gundams never came up, well sort of, but not like you mean." He whispered into her ear. He smiled as she calmed down a little.  
  
"So how did they come up?" Hilde replied wrapping her hands around his neck playing with some of the loose hair on the back of his neck.  
  
"Heero and Lita." Dou said simply.  
  
The brunette seemed to understand as she nodded her head. "Those to, why can't they just emit to each other and themselves, that they are attracted to each other."  
  
"Ever since the first day they met,hey seemed to have an attraction to each other. But Lita's to stubborn to admit to liking him, after how they started off on the wrong foot and all, to say the least. And Heero's way to deticated to his work, he doesn't want it to interfier. But Heero's never had a girl friend before, and to idea of them together is to much for him. But he doesn't realize how great it is to work with someone you love." Dou hinted.  
  
"DOU!" she yelled at him, a blush forming on her face.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You know perfectly well what!"  
  
"Want me to make it all better?" Dou asked leaning in to kiss her.   
  
"Dou, we're in a public place." she said looking around at the croud of people that shoped eating to watch them.  
  
"So lets give them a good show." he said winking at her. Hilde didn't have anytime to object as he expertly took his lips on to hers. As they broke the kiss, a huge apploise sounded.   
  
"and they're you have it." a reporter said. "a loving couple. What's you're names?" he asked.  
  
"Dou, i hate you." Hilde said putting on her jacket and leaving.  
  
"Hilde wait!" Dou said running after her.  
  
'Dou and Hilde. interesting.' the reporter thought to himself. "Okay that's a wrap." he told the camera guy. 


	3. hey that's not fair!

Authors Notes:  
Hey everyone, the next chapter is  
Finished!  
I'm surprised about all of your reviews!  
I didn't think you all would review!  
I'm sooo happy!!!!  
Anyway one of your reviews was asking  
About how Lita ended up with the  
Gundam guys, well I wasn't planning to  
Fix that into the story but since you  
Asked okay! (I give in easily) it's  
Coming up in a couple of chapters so  
Look for it okay!!!!!  
  
(Insert standard disclaimers here)  
  
Ages  
Lita...................14  
Duo....................16  
Quatra.................16  
Wufei..................16  
Heero..................16  
Trowa..................17  
Hilde..................15  
Anyone else...who cares?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wartime Passion  
Chapter 3  
by angel of darkness a.k.a. *angel*!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Duo we need to talk." Heero said  
In a monotone voice that demanded not to  
Be ignored.  
  
"Yeah, sure what about?" Duo Answered as he sat down   
in a chair across From Heero.  
  
"I hate to say it but you where Right..." Heero began.  
  
"Why thank you." Duo said Interrupting Heero.   
"I feel so loved." He said with a Small smirk.  
  
"Duo don't you want to hear what About?"   
Heero said patiently, shaking his Head.  
  
"Nope, and ruin everything."  
  
"Well, it's about Lita..." Heero  
Watched as Duo suddenly looked up.  
  
"What about her." Duo asked trying  
To get more out of Heero.  
  
"Ever since our talk earlier, I  
Can't get her out of my head, what's  
Wrong with me?" Heero asked Duo looking  
Into his friends eyes.  
  
Duo suddenly changed from a normal  
(As normal as he can get!) To acting like  
A college professor. "Answer the  
Following questions truthfully, with a yes  
Or no answer. Are you ready to begin?" Duo  
Said with a English accent, as he adjusted  
His invisible glasses.  
  
"Duo." Heero said aggravated. 'Why  
Is he making this so hard?'  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Just get the damn thing over!"  
Heero yelled.  
  
"Have you ever found yourself?  
Staring at her unintentionally?"  
  
"Yes." Heero said softly, and looked down as a   
Blush started to form on his checks.  
  
"Have you ever had a day dream about her?"  
  
"Yes." the blush became thicker.  
  
"Have you ever had a fantasy where  
You and her did you know what."  
  
"Duo!!" Heero yelled, "I want an Answer now! Or Omae o korosu"  
  
"An answer for what?" a female  
Voice said from behind them. They both  
Turned around to see Lita leaning up  
Against the doorway.  
  
"He wanted to know whether or not I  
Wanted to go with him to pick up some  
Pieces for our mobile suits." Duo replied  
Nervously.  
  
"It must be some important parts  
If it got you so worked up, Heero." She  
Said winking at him. 'I wonder what  
They're really up to?' Lita thought. 'Oh  
Well, it's none of my business to ask.'  
"Night guys and try to keep it down." Lita  
Said smiling as she went to her room.  
  
After she left Heero whispered to Duo. "What's the verdict?"  
  
"Do you want the truth?" Duo Whispered back.  
  
"Yes, that's why I asked you."  
  
"You like her."  
  
"WHAT?!" Heero screamed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You like her." Duo repeated.  
  
"Are you sure?" Heero asked skeptically.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Heero sighed. "I guess you're Right, I do   
Like her, I've liked her from the day we met.   
But I just never had the nerve to tell her. So what should I do?"  
  
"Ask her out." Duo replied simply.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Heero what did I tell you about Screaming!"   
Lita yelled as she reentered to the room.  
  
"Oh, right don't let me interrupt you're beauty sleep,   
which you need a lot of, For if I do say so myself."  
  
"You jerk!" she yelled at him as  
She threw a pillow from her bedroom At him.  
  
"You throw like a girl." Heero  
Said as he dodged the pillow, laughing.  
  
"I am a girl, you jerk!" she said  
as she picked up another and nailed him in  
the face as he was laughing.  
  
"Really, I would have guessed a  
Gorilla but if you say so." Heero said Teasingly.  
  
"Yeah." Lita asked challengingly.  
  
"Yeah." Heero replied. "I could  
Beat you with one arm tied behind my Back."  
  
"No way!" she yelled back. "In  
You're dreams!"  
  
"No, in yours princess."  
  
"You did not just can me Princess!"  
  
"Of course I did, one would think  
With ears you're size, you would be able  
To hear. So what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"First of all I'm gonna start off  
By killing you!"  
  
Duo laughed at the sight of the dueling couple.  
  
"Who are you laughing at?" Heero And Lita   
yelled a the same time, as they Both threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Hey no fair! Stop it!" Duo yelled as he  
Got hit in the head with two pillows.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*angel!*  
That's it for chapter 3! It was kinda  
Long, longer than the first to but I had  
Fun with Heero and Lita's fight!  
Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Bye,  
Bye for now!  
  
::kisses::  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  



	4. none

Author's Notes:  
okay sorry about not getting this story out sooner i've been lazy. oh and I haven't seen to many edisodes with Hilde in them but in my story Hilde has a temper. i'm sorry but this is my story okay? and she and Wufei don't get along for a twist. Oh and these chapters may be short but they're like that because i orginally wrote chapters 4-6 at once. i later decided to break them up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
wartime passion  
chapter 4  
by *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days went by peacefully like that. Heero still   
hadn't confessed but honestly did you really expect him to?  
  
It was the last day of school before the new   
semester and the g-boys, including lita and hilde had   
decided to go on a picnic in the park.   
  
"Why did we have to go here anyway?" Wufei   
complained. "baka picnic, baka school."  
  
"Shut up Wufei!" Hilde yelled as she and lita   
started to unfolding the blanket and laying it on the   
ground.  
  
Mako kicked off her sunflower flip flops and   
ajusted her giant sunflower hat.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Trowa said   
softly the early fall wind blowing in his hair.  
  
"You're just paraniod." Quatra assured him.  
  
"He's missing his show."Mako stated.  
  
"Oh." Quatra answered.  
  
"It's not just any show!" Trowa yelled.  
  
"I bet you 10 bucks nothing bad happens."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Konichiwa everyone!" a female voice sang. Heero   
winced when he reconized the voice.  
  
"Hello Ms. Relena." Quatra said polietly.  
  
"Why Heero!" Relena yelled completly ignoring   
Quatra. "Why haven't you called me?!" her eyes started to   
water, "don't you love me?" She attached herself to his arm  
her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing her Relena?" Heero asked   
embaressed at the girl on his arm.  
  
"I'm here because i wanted to be with you, Dou   
invited me. Silly. You act like you don't want me here but  
i know you did because Dou said you did. But enough talk   
where's the kiss you promised me?" Relena closed her eyes   
ready to be kissed.  
  
"Dou you're dead!" Heero yelled chasing his   
American friend.   
  
"You can hurry up now." Relena started her eyes   
still closed. She opened her eyes and noticed Heero wasn't   
there. "Heero, my love! Where are you going? What about my   
kiss." She started to run after him.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't so stupid." Wufei commented as   
he watched the whole scene.  
  
Quatra sighed.   
  
"Sandwitches anyone?" Hilde asked trying hard not  
to yell at them (them being her boyfreind, the blonde ditz  
with a helpless love and the gundam pilot.)  
  
"I'll have one."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I guess i'll take one."  
  
Hilde became to pass them out.  
  
"These are good." Quatra commented.  
  
"Yes they are." Trowa added.  
  
"They're okay... for a women work." Wufei said   
being shot 2 dirty looks.  
  
"Who made them?" Quatra asked quickly trying to   
stop another fight from breaking out.  
  
"Me and Hilde made them yesterday. Lita answered.  
"Why?"   
  
"Because they taste really good." 'that was close.'  
Quatra thought.  
  
"They're just normal sandwitches, Quatra. There   
isn't any poisin in them." Hilde said. "or is there?" Hilde   
added evilly.  
  
"I've i get sick i'm sueing." Wufei interupted   
rudely.  
  
"Are you saying I would try to kill you?" Hilde   
yelled angrily. 'that wouldn't be a bad idea.'  
  
"Yep."   
  
"Why you!"  
  
"Not that you're strong enough to." he laughed.  
  
"That's it!" Mako yelled. "Hilde lets get him!"  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
"Boy what did i tell you." the brown hair boys   
said to his blond friend.  
  
Quatra gulped as he reaching into his pocket.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. none

Authors Notes:  
none.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wartime Passion.  
chapter 5  
by *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness  
edited by jupiter hime.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The morning was quiet. The gentle brease floating   
in and out of the open windows. The sky clear, but not for   
long.  
  
"Wufei!" Lita sang loudly in her fake Audrey Hepburn  
voice.  
  
"What?!'" Wufei yelled. "I was sleeping!"  
  
"Time to get up!"  
  
"But i wanna sleep!"  
  
"It's 7:30 we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Tell someone who cares."  
  
"You better!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Those two." Dou said a giant sweatdrop forming on   
his head. "They're almost as worse as Wufei and Hilde."  
  
"Wufei doesn't seem to get along with members of   
the oppisite sex." Quatra commented.  
  
"No man gets along with members of the oppisite   
sex. They're just wierd. Except Dou."   
  
"What can i say? I have a gift."  
  
"Birds of a feather fly together."  
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
20 minues later, Lita had gotten Wufei showered,   
clothed and feed and the group was off.  
  
The gang was met in the school yard by a very angry  
Hilde.  
  
"What took you guys so long!? Where were you guys?!  
Why didn't you can?!"  
  
"I didn't know you had a cell phone." Quatra   
stated. "What's your number?"  
  
"I don't have a cell phone!"  
  
"Tell your girlfriend to be nice." Wufei whispered  
to Dou. "Is she ever quiet?"  
  
"I heard that Wufei!" Hilde yelled as she back as   
she began to chase the Chinese boy around the school   
courtyard.  
  
"Oh, boy." Quatra sighed "No again."  
  
"Really. This is why we never ever asked Hilde to   
live with us, sure she was pretty mad, but yes eventually   
calmed down." Trowa looked around. "We need to get Wufei a   
girlfriend."  
  
"That might work."  
  
Dou started laughing, Wufei on a date, was to much   
for him.  
  
"How about you pick out a girl, Lita." Quatra   
asked.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You happen to be one plus you would know what kind  
Wufei would like."  
  
"I guess, but Mina would be better at this. I don't  
even have a boyfriend. How about that one over there." Lita  
pointed to a girl with black hair, worn in low braided   
pigtails, tied by red bows at the end. The girl had blue   
eyes.  
  
"I dunno, i guess they might look good together,   
but she doesn't seem like her type." Dou looked over at   
her, who was looking back.  
  
"Let's leave." Trowa stated as the girl started   
walking over trowards them, leaving Hilde and Wufei   
outside.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. none

Author Notes:  
none.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wartime passion  
chapter 6  
by *Angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness  
edited by jupiter hime  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The gang walked down the school halls that weren't   
very crowded most of the people where still outside.   
  
"He's kinda cute." Lita said pointing to a guy   
standing in the school office. She didn't notice Heero   
wince at that.  
  
"But already getting into trouble, i didn't know   
you went for the bad-boy guy." Dou teased. 'poor Heero.'  
  
"Shut up. you hate all the guys i think are cute."  
  
'because they aren't Heero.' Dou thought.  
  
"Me thinking a guy is cute doesn't mean that i like   
him like him. I would expect you of all people to know  
that. I don't really have time for a boyfriend expessioly   
with school starting."  
  
"But if it was one of us, would that be okay?"   
Quatra asked.  
  
"I guess but you all see me as a little sister. But  
it worked in theory though."  
  
"I don't." Heero muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Lita asked him.  
  
"Nothing." a small blush on his cheecks  
  
"Okay." 'i'll never understand him'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lita looked at the buttetin board. "I'm in class B  
with Heero, and Quatra."  
  
"I'm in class A with Hilde, Wufei, and Trowa." Dou   
announced.   
  
"I didn't know that we had 2 different classes."   
Quatra announced.  
  
"I guess we have to many students huh. Like the   
girl outside she was new right?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I thinks so, i haven't seen her around." Lita   
answered. "also the guy in the office remember."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And what do you think your doing?!" a teacher   
yelled.  
  
The two continued to run around.  
  
"I said what are you doing after the bell rang?!"  
  
This caught their attention.  
  
"Principal's office now!" He ordered handing Hilde   
a slip of paper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	7. none

Authors Notes:  
i don't get the title.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wartime passion  
Chapter 7 (wow!)  
by *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness  
edited by jupiter hime.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(In classroom B)  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Relena." Heero answered regretfully.  
  
"I knew it was you!" Relena said attaching herself  
to his arm, "I was so happy when i found out that we were   
in the same class i trasfered just for you. Aren't you   
suprized?"  
  
"Yeah, suprized."  
  
Quatra and Lita laughed.   
  
"Relena seems like the only person who doesn't know  
Heero doesn't like her. Poor Heero he just doesn't have the  
courage to tell her, right Lita?"  
  
After not receiving an answer, Quatra looked over   
at her, who was looking at the guy from earlier. ' great   
i'm talking to myself.'  
  
Lita walked over to him," you new?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah me and my family just moved her from   
America."  
  
"Welcome to Japan. My name is Lita."  
  
"Thank you, my name is Freddy. Lita that doesn't   
sound Japanese."  
  
"I'm actually from America too. I moved her from   
America a couple of years ago after my dad died."  
  
"Oh, i'm sorry." He sounded genually sorry. "If you  
don't mind what happened to your mom."  
  
"I don't. She died of a weak heart when i was 4."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Everyone is, i live on my uncle's money, that's   
why i moved here, he didn't want me to live alone in   
America, he supports me until i turn 18."  
  
"What happens when you turn 18?"  
  
"I reseive my parents inherietance."  
  
Freddy seemed to nood. "I'm sorry about asking, but  
know that i know a lot about you, how about we get together  
tonight for dinner, and you can get to know me."  
  
"Sure. I'd love to. I can show you around town to."  
'I'm gonna have to call Mina later!'  
  
Quatra looked around. 'this is gonna be one   
interesting year.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm not wearing that!" Wufei protested, the sectary  
took the sign back and wrote something else on it.  
  
"But.." Wufei stuttered.  
  
"Do you want more?" she asked him.  
  
"No he relpied defetingly. 'defeated by a women.   
disgraceful.'  
  
"Now stand in front of the office window for one   
hour. Here's a note for your teacher when you get back."  
  
"This is so humiliating!" Wufei complained. Him and  
Hilde where wearing a sign around their necks saying, "i  
was late for school,running on school property, ingoring a   
teacher and an order." Wufei's sign also said "i refused to  
wear this."  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
"No it isn't!" Wufei yelled back.  
  
"Is to."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is to."  
  
"Children stop!" the secretary yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
(in classroom A)  
  
"I wonder where Hilde and Wufei are." Trowa said to  
Dou.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"Hey," an unknown voice began.  
  
The guys looked up. "Hello." Hi."  
  
"My name is Umi." she attached herself to Dou.   
"What's your cutie?"  
  
"Uh...Dou."  
  
Trowa laughed. ' if Hilde sees that they're both   
dead.'  
  
"Can you..." Dou began.  
  
"Can i what?" Umi asked opening her eyes.  
  
"Please get off."  
  
"Why you'd you want me to do something like that?"  
  
Dou sighed defeatingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*angel!*- so what did you guys think?  



	8. 

Author's notes: sorry about not getting this out sooner. Basketball just   
started and midterms was a wreck expessioly since i had to work hard to   
get my grade up. Basketball is 2 hours a day.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Wartime Passion   
by *Angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness   
chapter 8 part 2   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
"Boyfriend?" Freddy asked confused your boyfriend but I thought   
we where just friends Lita. "I'm sorry but I don't seem to have the   
same feelings you have Lita. Sorry."   
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*   
  
'Why did he have to feel that way? Why doesn't he like me?   
What's you wrong with me?' Lita thought painfully as she walked home   
from Freddy's house. He had offered to give her a ride home but quite   
frankly she didn't ever wanna see his face again!   
  
She slipt into the house quietly. She just wasn't in the mood to   
see everyone. She wasn't in the mood for Dou and his stupid questions,   
she wasn't in the mood for someone trying to make her feel better. She   
wasn't in the mood to feel better! She was in the mood for... for...   
love for someone that really cared for her. 'But that will never happen.'   
No one seems to be able to love her. Not Freddy, not anyone.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
*angel!*- part 2 is finished! And the end of the story. Well, almost i   
still have the epilogue to do!


	9. part2

Author's notes: sorry about not getting this out sooner. Basketball just   
started and midterms was a wreck expessioly since i had to work hard to   
get my grade up. Basketball is 2 hours a day.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Wartime Passion   
by *Angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness   
chapter 8 part 2   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
"Boyfriend?" Freddy asked confused your boyfriend but I thought   
we where just friends Lita. "I'm sorry but I don't seem to have the   
same feelings you have Lita. Sorry."   
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*   
  
'Why did he have to feel that way? Why doesn't he like me?   
What's you wrong with me?' Lita thought painfully as she walked home   
from Freddy's house. He had offered to give her a ride home but quite   
frankly she didn't ever wanna see his face again!   
  
She slipt into the house quietly. She just wasn't in the mood to   
see everyone. She wasn't in the mood for Dou and his stupid questions,   
she wasn't in the mood for someone trying to make her feel better. She   
wasn't in the mood to feel better! She was in the mood for... for...   
love for someone that really cared for her. 'But that will never happen.'   
No one seems to be able to love her. Not Freddy, not anyone.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
*angel!*- part 2 is finished! And the end of the story. Well, almost i   
still have the epilogue to do!


	10. the long ewaited last chapter!

Author's notes: this epilogue is written different than the rest of the   
story cause it's written in Lita's pov! Enjoy.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Wartime Passion   
by *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness   
Epilogue (Chapter 10)   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
As I walked across the gym full of students for the annual   
senior prom. All of the are dressed in their best outfits. but not all   
of them seem to be happy I reminded myself as I spot Relena and Umi   
fighting over Freddy like they have been doing for some time now. A   
couple of years i believe.   
  
As soon as Heero told Relena she just bounced right back and   
started acting like Freddy was Heero. I laugh at the sight of the two   
fighting girls. When Umi realized that she couldn't get Dou, she gave   
up. And thous started fighting over Freddy.   
  
Dou told me that he was gonna be hard to get over yeah right.   
I chuckle softly at that. Well he and Hilde are doing okay i guess.   
They still argue or should i say Hilde still yells at him for his   
discusting habits, his tendency to be late all of the time!   
  
But oh well they'll do okay. Quatra is still as confused as   
ever, still single.   
  
Trowa, well Trowa is still as quiet as he always has been.   
  
Wufei still calls girls weaklings and can't be in the same room   
as Hilde.   
  
And as for me and Heero well we are doing good. After we told   
everyone about us being a couple Heero got teased by the guys until he   
pulled out his gun and treatened to shoot the next person that said   
anything of course that freaked everyone out. But Heero once told me he   
would never actually shoot anyone of the guys, but does anyone realy   
have to know?   
  
For my birthday a couple of months ago he gave me a locket with   
our picture in it. The one we got from one of those oldfasioned photo   
picture things. It's the only picture i have of him smiling so it   
really means alot to me.   
  
"Heero!" I called out as I see him standing in one of the   
corners of the room. He turned and smiled, as he was wearing what he   
usually wears his green shirt and black pants. Oh course Heero wouldn't   
wear a suit not even to the prom! But of course he'll be wearing a suit   
at our wedding in a couple of months, a june wedding for a June bride   
finds true happiness, we have already had this agruement. I giggled as   
I remembered Heero's reaction when I told him that.   
  
"What ya laughing at?" I hear him whisper in my ear as he   
wraped his strong arms around me.   
  
"You in a suit." I whispered back teasingly.   
  
"When are you gonna get me in a suit?" Heero whispered as he   
puts his arms around my waist. I love it when we talk like that, it   
sounds so secretive so romantic. Of course that's not why Heero does   
it, he talkes softly because if there is one thing he can't stand it's   
people listening in on our conversations.   
  
"At our wedding." I state as I wrap my arms around his neck.   
I smile at the sight of my ring sparkling in the dimly litten room.   
  
"Don't be so sure."   
  
Before I can answer, the d.j. anouces that it's the last song   
of the dance and glance over at Relena and Umi fighting over who gets   
to dance with Freddy. "Isn't it great I don't have to fight over you   
like that?"   
  
Heero only noded as I closed my eyes and rested my head on his   
sholder. "Just hold me." I whispered softly as he rested his head on   
mine.   
  
Love is never eazy. I remind myself. That is one thing I have   
learned from Heero, sometimes love can be right under your nose.   
  
  
Love,   
Lita Kino.   
  
p.s.And we all are living happily ever after, well close enough.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	11. notes

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Wartime passion   
by *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness   
Authors Notes.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
so what do you guys all think? Sorry about jumping ahead a   
couple of years but i really didn't want to write everything out and   
sometimes it's left up to the reader what happens. I really don't think   
i gonnna write a write a sequel, and if i am i really don't have any   
ideas on how to write it, what to include, the whole plot, if there is   
gonna be any additional charcters if so from what anime, or will i have   
to make them up, like i made up Umi? I'm really not sure so if you do   
come up with an idea for a sequel do tell me. Otherwise the story is   
gonna be left right there. Of course i could do something about Heero   
and Lita's actual wedding, but I'm unsure about how I really wanna do   
it. Oh, and please tell me what you think about this whole story, the   
ending the plot, any questions you might have...etc *thanxs*   
  
*angel!*


	12. epologue

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
wartime passion   
epilogue   
by *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
As I walked across the gym full of students for the annual   
senior prom. All of the are dressed in their best outfits. but not all   
of them seem to be happy I reminded myself as I spot Relena and Umi   
fighting over Freddy like they have been doing for some time now. A   
couple of years i believe.   
  
As soon as Heero told Relena she just bounced right back and   
started acting like Freddy was Heero. I laugh at the sight of the two   
fighting girls. When Umi realized that she couldn't get Dou, she gave   
up. And thous started fighting over Freddy.   
  
Dou told me that he was gonna be hard to get over yeah right.   
I chuckle softly at that. Well he and Hilde are doing okay i guess.   
They still argue or should i say Hilde still yells at him for his   
discusting habits, his tendency to be late all of the time!   
  
But oh well they'll do okay. Quatra is still as confused as   
ever, still single.   
  
Trowa, well Trowa is still as quiet as he always has been.   
  
Wufei still calls girls weaklings and can't be in the same room   
as Hilde.   
  
And as for me and Heero well we are doing good. After we told   
everyone about us being a couple Heero got teased by the guys until he   
pulled out his gun and treatened to shoot the next person that said   
anything of course that freaked everyone out. But Heero once told me he   
would never actually shoot anyone of the guys, but does anyone realy   
have to know?   
  
For my birthday a couple of months ago he gave me a locket with   
our picture in it. The one we got from one of those old fasioned photo   
picture things. It's the only picture i have of him smiling so it   
really means alot to me.   
  
"Heero!" I called out as I see him standing in one of the   
corners of the room. He turned and smiled, as he was wearing what he   
usually wears his green shirt and black pants. Oh course Heero wouldn't   
wear a suit not even to the prom! Not that I really expected him to.   
But of course he'll be wearing a suit at our wedding in a couple of   
months, a june wedding for a June bride finds true happiness, we have   
already had this agruement. I giggled as I remembered Heero's reaction   
when I told him that.   
  
"What ya laughing at?" I hear him whisper in my ear as he   
wrapped his strong arms around me.   
  
"You in a suit." I whispered back teasingly.   
  
"When are you gonna get me in a suit?" Heero whispered as he   
puts his arms around my waist. I love it when we talk like that, it   
sounds so secretive so romantic. Of course that's not why Heero does   
it, he talkes softly because if there is one thing he can't stand it's   
people listening in on our conversations.   
  
"At our wedding." I state as I wrap my arms around his neck. I   
smile at the sight of my ring sparkling in the dimly litten room.   
  
"Don't be so sure."   
  
Before I can answer, the d.j. anouces that it's the last song   
of the dance and glance over at Relena and Umi fighting over who gets   
to dance with Freddy. "Isn't it great I don't have to fight over you   
like that?"   
  
Heero only noded as I closed my eyes and rested my head on his   
sholder. "Just hold me." I whispered softly as he rested his head on   
mine.   
  
Love is never eazy. I remind myself. That is one thing I have   
learned from Heero, sometimes love can be right under your nose.   
  
  
Love,   
Lita Kino.   
  
p.s.And we all are living happily ever after, well close enough.


End file.
